Too much white, not enough yellow
To much white, not enough yellow is a fanfic about a albino Sandwing, Softsand and her two other sisters. Please do not edit or claim as your own unless it is a grammar mistake. Prolouge: A pale yellow SandWing raced away from a small, run down, town. her right wing was torn and dragged behind her. A faint outline of a SkyWing roared, stopping at the border. The SandWing didn't look back, she just continued running, the light of a full moonlight the sand around her and her way. After running for quite a while, she stopped. The sun started rising and she realized that she couldn't stay out in the desert for long, she had to keep moving. She shifted from walking and trotting as she made her way, hopefully, towards the scorpion den. She finally couldn't take the heat of the radiating sun and collapsed in the sand. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Was it her mind playing tricks on her or was it really a pale orange dragon figure trotting towards her. She closed her eyes then opened them again. They were still there. She lifted her head and muttered a faint, "help." before everything blacked out. She woke to find the SandWing examining her torn wing. She instinctively hissed and snapped at him, jerking away. "What do you think you're doing?" She snapped at him, her barbed tail curled around her protectively. The SandWing looked offended. "I was just trying to help you." He insisted. "I can help myself." She hissed and got up off of the stone platform she had been lying on and walked to the door. She was about to let herself out when he spoke up. "There's a storm close, it'll be here any minute." She flicked her ears and listened. He was right, she could here the distant howling winds. "Just stay here. I'll fix up your wing and you can have some water until the storm passes. Then you can go. You said you wanted help anyway." He said. She sighed, "fine." She agreed and laid back down on the stone platform. She let him examine her wing as the storm roared on outside."What's your name." He asked. She hesitated before answering, "Sunne." She finally replied. "You?" He looked at her in surprise for a moment, but the emotion quickly shed of his face. "Tumbleweed. Well you can call me Tumble." He answered. "Who did this?" He asked. "I ripped it on some sharp rocks." Sunne lied. Actually, she was quite embarrassed about how her wing had been ripped. Tumbleweed raised an eye ridge. "You're lying." He said simply. "How do you know?" She questioned. "If you look at where your wing has been ripped, you'll see that it has been done by dragon claws." He pointed out. Sunne sighed, "It was by a SkyWing." She paused, wondering if she should continue. "I was out at night and then some idiot SkyWing thought i was someone else." She growled. "Oh." Tumble said. After awhile he was finished, the storm had moved on and it was time for Sunne to go. As she got up and strode toward the door she paused, "You don't mind if i stay here, do you? I mean i don't really have anywhere else to go." Chapter one: Softsand tripped and stumbled, rolling in the soft ground. Her older, 2 year old sister stopped just in time to not trip on her. "Soft i nearly tripped on you!" She complained. "You don't have to be so sassy about it, Ray!" She snapped back. "Shut up and get over here, now!" their mother hissed, her tail missing by inches from Soft's muzzle. They squealed and scampered to catch up to their mother. Softsand, daring enough to ask, asked her mother, "Where are we going mummy?" Sunne glared down at her daughter. "Somewhere else. I believe we're heading towards the kingdom of the sea." She answered gruffly. "Where's that?" Soft asked curiously. "Shut up you little salamander and let me concentrate!" She hissed. "Oh," Soft backed away to her sisters side. "You shouldn't bother mom right now, Soft." Ray said. "I know." Soft replied quietly. Sunne had found a vast cave system for there temporary home. She had gone out to hunt, leaving Ray and Soft alone. Soft now sat at the opening. Ray was trying to catch a seagull to impress mother with. Soft watched Ray, filled with guilt for letting Ray treat the innocent birds that way. She finally couldn't take it and cried out, "Stop it, Ray! Stop it!" As Ray crept up on a gull, Soft called out in her mind. Fly seagull! She's behind you! Fly! ''Strangely, the gull's head lifted and turned to Soft. Suddenly Ray pounced. ''FLY! ''She shouted in her mind. As Ray's claws were close to the gulls neck, the gull suddenly flapped its wings and took off into the sky. It circled around Soft's head and she thought she had heard a faint, "Thank you." Before it flapped off to a perch. Ray was grumpy that she hadn't caught a seagull for mother, but Soft was now mystified. Did the gull listen to her? Had she warned the gull of the danger? And that thank you was weird. Sunne returned shortly with a seal and they dug in. Though Soft didn't get much due to Ray pushing her away. She shook her head and wandered outside. A beautiful sunset lit the sky. The sea birds flew around, dancing in the sky. Softsand smiled in reply. Chapter two: Soft wandered the beach. It had been awhile since they had arrived. They had traveled the coast often, her mother searching for other, better temporary homes. Now she wandered the beach alone. She didn't notice the green face peeking out of the water and watching her. The green dragon swam closer, into earshot range. "I've never seen a SandWing here before." He said, his full head emerging. Soft jumped, giving a short, quiet yelp. She whipped around to face the SeaWing. "Who are you?" She asked. "My name is Eel." He replied. "Your's?" He asked. Soft hesitated. Did she really want to tell her name to this stranger? She decided to anyway. "It's Softsand. Soft for short." She studied him. "Your a SeaWing, aren't you?" She asked. "Correct!" He drew out the word slowly, but in a playful way. "Softsand!" Her mother barked from above. Soft whipped around, her head dipped slightly. "Who is that?" She snarled. Spitting out the word 'that' as if it were the most horrible thing she had ever tasted. "It's a SeaWing i met while wandering the shore. His name is Eel." She said quietly, glancing at her mothers cruel eyes only once. "I know it's a SeaWing. By the moons! That's the most obvious thing I've ever heard!" She growled, stomping down the hill onto the beach and in front of Softsand. Softsand flinched as her mother stopped in front of her and jerked her head up to look at her in the eyes. Soft winced. Eel growled, "Ma'am i know that this is your dragonet but i don't think that you should be treating her this way." Softsand expected a snappy reply but instead Sunne slowly lowered Soft's head slowly. "Brave SeaWing." She said quietly. "Yes, of course. I just have uncontrollable anger issues." Sunne lied. "No you don't." Soft said boldly. She noticed Sunne's talons twitch at this statement. "Now come along, sweetie, your sister's waiting." Sunne said in the most innocent voice. But Softsand felt Sunne's wing tighten as it wrapped around her. They turned around and started up the slope. "Bye, Softsand." She heard Eel say behind her. In reply, Softsand turned her head around to face him and gave him a slight smile. ''Bye, Eel. ''She thought quietly. Chapter three: Softsand yelped as her mother shoved her into the cave. Ray looked up, her eyes widening, but then back down. Ray got up and backed out of mother's way. Soft tripped, falling onto the cold, wet stone. "What do you think you were doing?" Sunne barked, towering over the tiny SandWing. "What do you think were you doing saying, 'No you don't'?" Sunne mocked. "I'm sorry, momm-" Softsand started. "Oh and, yes, i know it was a SeaWing, you stupid, little dragonet." She snarled, cutting Softsand off. "I don't know how many times i have to tell you to ''not talk to strangers. To'' not tell them things that they shouldn't know." ''Sunne ranted. "What a stupid, little, deaf dragonet you are." Sunne snarled. Soft winced, taking a step back. Sunne sighed. "I'm going out for a flight. And I expect this cave to be spotless when i come back." She growled, and opened her wings. She leapt into the Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)